


Sebaciel Headcanons

by unknownelement



Category: Kuroshitsuji
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknownelement/pseuds/unknownelement
Summary: About what is inside my head.





	Sebaciel Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> *

"Leave me alone," the boy shouted back, "you know EVERYTHING well, so well, that's why you can easily know all my decisions are wrong," he imitated with irony, "The war is dangerous, yet you know nothing about it.Nothing."

"You didn't get me right."

"Yes, not for a single time." 

Sebastian stepped forward and clutched at his arm.

"I just want you to know," the man whispered in rage, "I can't afford to lose you."


End file.
